


Capitão Óbvio

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Love Confessions
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 04:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: Pelos últimos tempos Peter Parker tinha dois segredos.





	Capitão Óbvio

Pelos últimos tempos Peter Parker tinha dois segredos. O primeiro era que ele era o super-herói conhecido como Homem-Aranha, e o segundo que nos últimos meses ele tinha começado a desenvolver sentimentos do tipo romântico por uma certa Michelle Jones, ou como os amigos dela a chamavam MJ. E ele decidiu que talvez era a hora de contar o segundo segredo para ela.

Não foi uma decisão fácil de se tomar, foi necessário bastante encorajamento de Ned dizendo que ela gostava dele também, e que basicamente todo mundo sabia nesse ponto. E também que ele tinha feito uma aposta com Flash que Peter e Michelle ficariam juntos antes do final do ano e que tipo de amigo seria Peter se ele deixasse ele perder sabendo que ele tinha todo o poder para evitar essa situação?

E aí havia a questão de achar o momento certo pra contar pra ela. Em um momento em que não houvesse ninguém ao redor deles, o que basicamente eliminava todas as reuniões do time de decathlon e os intervalos entre as aulas. Também havia a questão de que ele precisava que ela estivesse em um bom humor e não irritada com ele, afinal mesmo nos seus melhores dias Michelle era um tanto intimidante, e quando ela ficava irritava ela o assustava um pouco.

As condições ideais se apresentaram em uma viagem do time de decathlon, dessa sem incidentes que requereram que ele fosse bancar super-herói em outro lugar na competição e eles ganharam. E como a cidade onde a competição ocorria era longe eles foram postos em um hotel antes de viajarem de volta para Nova York pela manhã.

Ned disse que era o momento ideal, ela definitivamente estava de bom humor, ele podia apenas ir no final do corredor, bater na porta do quarto dela e pedir para conversar com ela. Mas Peter disse que não, que ela provavelmente queria descansar após um dia cheio.

O universo provou que era o momento ideal quando mais tarde ele foi pra fora a procura de um sinal mais forte do celular pra ligar pra tia May, e ele viu Michelle sozinha, em um dos sofás do lobby do hotel, com um livro em seu colo como sempre.

Ele apenas observou ela por um momento, se lembrando como mais cedo naquele dia após a vitória houve um abraço grupal, e nesse o rosto dele acabou bem perto do cabelo dela e esse cheirava como jasmins e como ela, e quando o abraço terminou ele podia sentir seu rosto um tanto aquecido. Estava um tanto aquecido de novo, apenas com a memória dela.

“Oi Parker” Michelle disse tirando seus olhos do livro.

Agora não havia escapatória.

“Oi MJ, o que você está fazendo aqui ?”

“Minha colega de quarto queria dormir, e eu queria ler e a luz acessa incomodaria ela. Então eu vim pra cá”

“Isso foi legal da sua parte, você é uma boa capitã pro time...você quer que eu te deixe sozinha pra ler ?”

“Se você quiser ir embora sinta-se livre, mas eu não me importo da companhia”

“Ok” Peter disse se sentando ao lado dela. Ele respirou fundo e continuou “Eu preciso te contar alguma coisa”

“Manda”

“Eu sou o Homem-Aranha”

Demorou alguns segundos pra Peter entender exatamente o que tinha acabado de acontecer, em seu nervosismo ele tinha trocado um segredo pelo outro.

Michelle não riu dele, ou chamou ele de um mentiroso ou pediu ele pra provar pra ela. Ela apenas continuou olhando pra ele sem qualquer mudança em sua expressão e disse :

“E o céu é azul, Trump é um racista, e os super-ricos estão acabando com o planeta”

“O que ?”

“Eu achei que nós estávamos dizendo coisas óbvias”

“Huh...você tá tentando me dizer que você já sabia ?”

“Sim”

“Como ?”

“Eu usei meus ouvidos”

“Você tem algum tipo de poder de super-audição ou algo assim ?”

Michelle olhou para ele como se ele fosse um completo idiota.

“Não Peter. Eu não tenho nenhum super-poder até onde eu sei, quando eu digo que eu usei meus ouvidos eu to falando que em outra viagem como essa você falou comigo quando você estava usando sua fantasia. Eu sei como você soa, eu tenho ouvido a sua voz há anos”

“Okay...você ficou muito surpresa ?”

“Não. Fez sentido, explicou muito do seu comportamento nesses últimos tempos”

“Porque você não me disse que você sabia ?”

“Nos primeiros dias porque eu achei que você sabia que eu sabia porque você literalmente falou comigo”

“E depois disso ?”

“Porque eu queria ver quanto tempo até você confiar em mim o suficiente para me contar”

“Eu confio em você. Eu realmente confio. E eu estou feliz por você saber agora. Mas na verdade eu estava planejando te contar algo completamente diferente hoje”

“E isso seria o que ?”

Peter respirou fundo.

“Que eu gosto de você. Não como um amigo. Quer dizer eu gosto de você como um amigo, mas adicionalmente a isso eu gosto de você de uma maneira diferente. Eu sou seu amigo mas eu também gosto de você romanticamente é o que eu quis dizer”

Michelle olhou para ele por alguns segundos que sentiram como uma eternidade para Peter antes de finalmente dizer :

“Sabe você devia mudar seu nome de Homem-Aranha para Capitão-Óbvio”

Peter riu, ainda um pouco nervoso.

“Eu acho que Capitão América não gostaria de ter outro Capitão nos Vingadores”

“Super-heróis e seus egos”

“Yeah, eu sei que você não é muito fã de super-heróis, então como você se sente com relação ao que eu faço ?”

“É verdade em geral eu não gosto de super-heróis, mas eu gosto do Homem-Aranha, mas eu admito que eu não sou imparcial quando se trata dessa questão porque eu já gostava dele antes...sabe você tem o sorriso mais pateta no seu rosto agora”

“Você está sorrindo também, e você gosta de alguém que parece com um pateta, então quem é o verdadeiro pateta nessa situação ?”

“Você é” Michelle disse, colocou suas mãos nos pescoço de Peter e trouxe seus lábios até os dele.

De longe Ned que estava observando a cena há alguns minutos decidiu partir para dar um pouco de privacidade para o casal, mas antes de voltar para o seu quarto ele deu uma passadinha no quarto de Flash para informá-lo que ele tinha perdido a aposta.


End file.
